SH: Sherlock Holmes Advent Calender
'' Description:'' Twelve minifigures and twelve relative models of famous scenes! And enjoy the last week with unique figures and Christmas models, including Guy Ritchie, a Snowman, and a very special version of Santa Claus... Set Features The Sherlock Holmes Advent Calender features... *251 pieces! *24 days of LEGO building fun! *12 minifigures, including Dredger, Irene Adler, the Cossack Assassin, and Inspector LeStrade! *Two unique minifigures - Guy Ritchie and Professor Moriarty as Santa Claus! *12 models of 14 bricks each! *9 famous brickbuilt scenes, including Watson's typewriter, Moran's gun, the Sphinx, and the gallows! *And three unique models of Guy Ritchie's director's chair, a Snowman, and the 221B fireplace with Christmas Card decoration! Parts of the Set Day 1 - Doctor Watson See main article: ''SH: Doctor Watson This is the only set where Doctor Watson appears with Wave 2 hair and his Wave 1 bowler hat. _ Day 2 - Watson's Typewriter This model features a chair, a table, and a detailed green typewriter. It is based upon the scene from the end of the 2011 film, where Watson is seen finishing his novel on Holmes, and Holmes is subsequently seen adding a '?' after the words 'The End'. _ Day 3 - Dredger ''See main article: ''SH: Other Characters#Dredger Dredger appears the same as in previous sets. His hammer is built up of 9 bricks. _ Day 4 - Shipyard Workbench This model features a cupboard, hammer and chisel on a rack, mug, and stack of newspapers. It is based upon the scene from the 2009 film where Dredger chases Holmes to the shipyard. A similar workbench and stack of papers was seen briefly in the background. _ Day 5 - Mycroft Holmes ''See main article: ''SH: Other Characters#Mycroft Holmes Mycroft Holmes appears here in his Wave 2 variation, with a different face. He does not appear with his wine glass. _ Day 6 - Stanley's Trolley This model features a trolley with four wheels and handle, a platter, a wine glass and a wine bottle. It is based upon the scene from the 2011 film set in Mycroft's Castle, where his elderly servant Stanley wanders back and forth with a similar trolley. _ Day 7 - Colonel Sebastian Moran ''See main article: ''SH: Colonel Sebastian Moran Colonel Sebastian Moran appears the same as in his previous sets, such as SH: Fight Above the Falls. _ Day 8 - Colonel Moran's Rifle This model features a gun set on legs, two flick-fire missiles, and a wind gauge. It looks similar to the gun from the Wave 1 set, SH: Attack on the Train, but is very different in how it is built. It is based upon the scene from the 2011 film where Moran assassinates the Head of the German-French Peace Talks from the tower opposite, using a similar gun and a wind gauge. _ Day 9 - Irene Adler ''See main article: ''SH: Irene Adler Irene Adler appears as her variation from Wave 1 set SH: Pursuing After Adler and Wave 2 set SH: 221b Baker Street. She has a double-sided head, as in these sets. _ Day 10 - Adler's Hotel Room Bed This model features a bed with headboard, bottle of wine, glass, and syringe. It is based upon the scene from the 2009 film where Holmes, having refused to help, is poisoned when Adler uses a syringe to inject a drug into a bottle of wine, and then is handcuffed to her bed... naked... _ Day 11 - Cossack Assassin ''See main article: ''SH: Other Characters#Cossack Assassin The Cossack Assassin appears the same as in his other set, SH: Poor Fortunes. _ Day 12 - Fortune Teller's Table This model features a rotating chair, table, three candles of varying sizes, and one tarot card! It is based upon the scene from the 2011 film where Holmes meets Madam Simza and insists on reading her fortune, while the Cossack hides in the rafters above them. _ Day 13 - Lord Blackwood ''See main article: SH: Lord Blackwood Lord Blackwood appears as his normal variation, from sets such as Wave 1's SH: Temple of the Four Orders and Wave 2's SH: A Factory by the River. _ Day 14 - The Sphinx '' See main article: ''SH: Other Characters#Sphinx This model is based upon the scene from the 2009 film at Sir Thomas Rotheram's home, when Holmes finds the secret room with the Sphinx in that Blackwood earlier used to sneak into the house and kill his father. It appears the same as in the set SH: Temple of the Four Orders. _ Day 15 - Madam Simza Heron ''See main article: ''SH: Other Characters#Madam Simza Heron Madam Simza Heron appears as her variation from Wave 1 set SH: Fight Above the Falls and Wave 3 set SH: A Threat in France. _ Day 16 - Cake Bomb This model features a cake on a trolley with a handle, a golden plaque, and flower decorations. It is based upon the scene from the 2011 film where the SH: Other Characters#Twins were seen moving a cake to the peace conference which later was revealed to be a bomb and exploded. Holmes realised that the cake was the bomb too late when he remembered the golden plaque. _ Day 17 - Inspector LeStrade ''See main article: ''SH: Inspector Lestrade Inspector Lestrade appears the same as in his other sets, such as in the Wave 1 set SH: Trouble in the Graveyard and the Wave 2 set SH: 221b Baker Street. _ Day 18 - Gallows This model features a trapdoor activated by a black pull on the side, and an elevated rope. It is based upon the scene from the 2009 film where Blackwood is executed but managed to fake his own death. _ Day 19 - Guy Ritchie ''See main article: ''SH: Other Characters#Guy Ritchie The Guy Ritchie minifigure is unique to the Advent Calender. He appears with hat and hair pieces, along with a video tape. _ Day 20 - Director's Chair This model features a rotating yellow director's chair with armrests and a rotating camera. It is not based upon anything from the 2009 or 2011 films, but is based upon the off-stage area where Guy Ritchie would be watching the filming. _ Day 21 - Sherlock Holmes ''See main article: ''SH: Sherlock Holmes Sherlock Holmes appears the same as in previous sets, but is also unique to have a carrot in this set. This links to the next day's model and has nothing to do with the actual films. _ Day 22 - Snowman This model features a snowman with wooden, stick-like arms, a revolver, and a stereotypical classic Sherlock Holmes deerstalker. It is not based upon anything from the 2009 or 2011 films, and it is a fictional Christmas model included in the Advent Calender for playability only. _ Day 23 - 221b Baker Street Fireplace This model features a fireplace with a skull and a Christmas Card. It is not based upon anything from the 2009 or 2011 films, and it is a fictional Christmas model included in the Advent Calender for playability only. (Note: The Christmas card has printing on it that says: Merry Christmas) _ Day 24 - Professor Moriarty ''See main article: ''SH: Professor Moriarty Is it Santa? Is it Moriarty? Who knows? Who cares, when it's Christmas! This variation of Professor Moriarty is unique to the Advent Calender. He appears with his Wave 2 Chess pieces and face. His suit is also the same design but a different colour. He also appears with his normal hair. _ See Also *LEGO Sherlock Holmes: theme *LEGO Sherlock Holmes: the video game Category:Articles By 09dh01 Category:Sherlock Holmes Category:Sets